Revenge or Love
by aishitelu
Summary: As a child, Inuyasha witnessed his whole village slaughtered by vampires in front of him, leaving him as the only survivor since he was saved by a msterious lady. Now that he's grown, he vowed to get revenge and later became a famous vampire slayer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Revenge or Love

Chapter 1: Prologue

Taisho paused from cutting the crops and looked up at the warm colors of the sunset. The view from the high hill was simply breathtaking. Shifting his head towards his right was his village. With the increase of the booming industry and urban cities growth, it was rare to see villages nowadays. People favored more towards the further development lifestyle, such as technologies that gave eases to humans life. The thought of being the leader of decreasing villages gave a sense of proud to the man. They were miles away from civilization and was surrounded with nature. The stars shined brightly as the night eloped the once day sky. That was one of the many reasons why he preferred living with mother nature versus the busy streets that beamed with bright lights. Of course there were some down side of living with nature too. Brushing that thought out, the man grabbed his belongings and hiked down towards his home. Today was his son's 5th birthday and he had a huge surprise prepared for him. He smiled as he wondered what tonight's dinner going to be, but his train of thoughts came to a halt when he looked ahead. At the further left, countless packs of blurs was seen running in high speed from the mountain and down towards his village. He felt his blood go cold. One of the reasons why people preferred living in the safe urban cities has come out; vampires.

Taisho ran as fast as he could, using the high slope to increase his acceleration, praying that he would make it back before the vampires arrives. His heart froze when he heard the first of the many cries the night would hear. The first pack of them has arrived. Unsheathing his sword, he skillfully decapitated a vampire that was in mid of pounding at its victim. Standing up tall and determined, he announced as loud as he could, "Sound the alarms! The vampires has come!"

The night sky blazed in the bright mixed colors of orange, red, and yellow as the fire raised from the small village. The villagers panicking when the loud alarm rang. The surprise attack slowly overwhelmed the villagers. Taisho cursed as he tried his best to distract the creatures of the night while the villagers grabbed their family members and tried to flee. He felt his stamina strength reaching its limit. Even though he's been killing nonstop, the number of them seem to never depress. It was rare for vampires to attack in such a large number. They usually come in small packs that were in their on clans. Judging by their different appearance, this didn't seem like the usual case. Something suspicious was being cooked.

"Gah!" Taisho groaned when he felt piercing sharp nails dug deep into his stomach. His knees gave in and collapsed onto the floor. Painfully, he turned his head upwards towards his attacker. Taisho can sense that his attacker was no ordinary vampire like the others that he easily killed. Just looking at his glowing red eyes sent chills through his body. Struggling to get onto his feet once again, he lifted his sword.

"What do you monsters want?" The vampire merely looked down at him smirking with his long fangs showing.

"Control." The red eye vampire kicked the man down, then slowly circled him. "First the villages, then onwards to the urban civilization. There's nowhere anyone can hide, I'll have control of everything." The creature stomped onto the injured man's chest and chuckled when he heard the ribs creaking and the screaming sound of pain. He then turned, walking away while signaling at his servants. "They're all yours to feast on."

The loan figure emerged from the shadows of the forest, watching from a distance with piercing eyes. A frown pulled on her face. She jumped off the high cliff and rushed towards the disaster. As she arrived at the invaded village, she pulled out her daggers from her holsters and sliced through the vampires that were in her path, slaughtering them nonstop. She paused when she spotted a man that was struggling from being mobbed by the surrounding vampires. Grabbing many of her daggers, she took aim and threw them hitting at its targets, killing 3 of them. The remaining vampires jumped back stirred at the sudden new visitor. Their attention that was once on Taisho was now all on her. She smirked with her piercing fangs poking out. "Come at me boys."

The group slowly circled her, eyeing with lust in their eyes.

"Well hello there, what's a sexy vampire like you doing here?" One of them spoke up, daring to reach out and stroke her hip. He then hissed and clung on his missing arm, Kagome smiled sweetly with her bloody dagger in hand. The other merely dismissed what just happened and still approached her.

"Feisty aren't ya. Just the type I like." The lady scowled in disgust when she noticed their oblivious tent that spring up from their pants. "If you value your family jewels, you'll be smart to get out of my vision." She threatened with a low growl. They merely laughed at the comment.

"Really now? We'll see about that. Guys, it's time to have some fun." The gang pouched at her. Taisho looked away, cringing when he heard the sound of metal slicing meat. Even without seeing it, Taisho can feel the pain from the sound of the awful howls the vampires were making.

"You can look now." Taisho looked up and observed the damages. The vampires weren't dead yet, instead they were all moaning in pain holding onto their now missing manhood. He _almost _felt bad for them, _almost_.

"Who are you?" Taisho raised his sword once again in defense mode. The mysterious lady was staring at him calmly.

"Aim your weapon elsewhere, I'm merely just doing my job of eliminating pees." The man's defense never lowered.

"But aren't you one of them?" He question. There was no mistake that he has seen her fangs just moments ago.

"Don't compare me to those low levels." The both of them looked up when a loud cry was heard. "I am not your enemy. Go, I'll handle the rest of this." He watched as the mysterious lady headed in towards the center of the chaos, weapons ready in each hand. Nodding his heads as thanks, he rushed towards his hut where the scream was heard, praying to God that his family was still alive. His prayer was only half heard, when he entered his house, he saw his wife on the floor surrounded with a large puddle of blood with his son clung onto her desperately crying. The 5 years old boy looked up with tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy, mommy is...mom.." The boy chocked on his own sobs and was unable to speak. But even without saying it, the father already knew, his wife was dead.

"Inuyasha, everything's going to be alright. Don't cry." But even he knew that it was a lie. His wife was dead and his village was being destroyed. But since he still have his son, there was still hope.

"Ah, I thought I heard crying. Well isn't this a surprise. I thought for certain that you've been eatten by now." Taisho got up and pushed Inuyasha behind him to shield him away. The chill was back when he glared at the red-eye vampire. His sword once again up. The vampire didn't even blink and was looking quite unamused.

"I would love to play along with you but something unexpected has shown up and is ruining my plans. So I don't have time." In a flash of an eye, the beast pierced his arm into Taisho's chest. The beast drew out his claw and flexed them. "Now die." He dove straight towards the man's heart but stopped when he heard his name.

"I knew I smelt something rotten in the air. So it was you Naraku." Naraku straighten up and looked directly at her.

"Ah, if it isn't Princess Kagome. I should had known it was you that was killing my pawns." Kagome drew her daggers out and went into attack position. "Well it's going to be you that will be killed next."

Naraku merely grinned. "Perhaps next time princess. I must be taking my leave now." With that said, Naraku jumped up to the roof and blurred out towards the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome was about to jump after him.

"Wait!" Kagome paused and looked down at the man who was on the ground coughing up blood. "Please wait. I have a request. Please." Kagome was torn from going after Naraku, the vampire that she's been hunting for years, or stay and listen to the dieing man. Seeing the struggling man coughing up more blood and the child clinging onto both his parents, Kagome sighed and walked towards them. The man smiled as a thank you gesture. He then looked at his son.

"Inuyasha, you have to be strong now. Even without your mom and I around, you'll grow up as a fine man." The father shifted a bit until he took out his sword. "I'm sorry that all this happened on your birthday, but here take this." He handed his sword to Inuyasha. "This sword, Tetsusaiga has been passed down to me, now it's your turn. This means that you're a man now, and men don't cry. Heads up boy." Inuyasha wiped his tears and looked up as best as he could master.

This made Taisho smile. "That's my boy. Happy birthday son." The men then looked up at Kagome. "Please take care of him. Take him somewhere safe." Kagome didn't get a chance to protest when the man closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"Daddy? Daddy!" The boy bursted in tears again seeing that his father was not moving.

"Stop crying, didn't you promise you dad that you were a man." Kagome demanded with no sincerity in her voice. Inuyasha cringed at that and once again tried to put on a brave face. Kagome's eyes soften at the boy's struggle and sighed. She kneeled down on one knee and opened her arms out. She was getting soft on humans. The small Inuyasha hesitated at first but then ran into Kagome's arm desperate for comfort. Kagome let the boy cry onto her while she held onto his shacken form. It couldn't be helped. The boy was just 5 years old, anyone who had just witness their parents being slaughtered in front of them would react in the same way. Kagome held onto the boy until his sobs slowly turned into hic-ups then to slumber. She gathered the sleeping Inuyasha onto her arms and lifted him up. She looked down at the sleeping boy and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

**2 years later**

Inuyasha panted heavily while looking right to left. His eyes widened and made a mad dash towards his right, merely missing from getting a dagger imbedded in his stomach. He felt tears slowly forming at the corner of his eyes. He looked up at the rustling bush and backed away from his attacker.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kagome responded by taking out more daggers from her pouch. "Either dodge it or use your sword to reflect it from hitting you." Inuyasha looked down at his new sword tetsusaiga. Still unfamiliar with it, he took off the scabbard and held the sword in front of him. Shaking as he looked up at his master with terror in his eyes. Kagome took aim and threw the weapons towards him.

**3 years later**

The now 8 years old Inuyasha swung at Kagome with Tetsusaiga. Kagome merely side stepped it and kicked him down. He fell on his butt for the 20th time today. Inuyasha growled in frustration, he got up and swung at her in random furious swings. Kagome kneeled down and swung her legs across, doing a low kick gracefully, knocking Inuyasha's feet. This made Inuyasha's 21 time of falling.

"Focus boy. Never let your anger do the fighting." Kagome waited till Inuyasha took a deep breath and got up; focus in his eyes. Kagome smirked, he was learning slowly.

**4 years later**

It was a surprise for Kagome when she found Inuyasha practice swinging at the dummy. They usually train during the night because the daylight irritated her. So it surprised her to see him practicing on his own at the back yard. She frowned when she noticed Inuyasha dropped tetsusaiga and gripped his hands in pain. With the constant strong gripping of the swords, it was no surprise that his hands was full of blisters and bleeding. Kagome watched as Inuyasha reached for tetsusaiga again with shaking hands this time and continued striking the dummy.

It wasn't because Kagome was super strict but coming from her world, it was survival of the fittest. She did promise to take care of the boy so she was going to make sure that he'll be able to defend for himself.

Kagome found Inuyasha huddled in the corner of a room, secretly crying while holding dearly to his sword. Looking closer, she noticed that he was actually asleep assuming that he was having a nightmare. Recalling the date, Kagome frown. Today was Inuyasha's 9th birthday which also meant today was the anniversary of that day. Kagome scooped the boy up and placed him on the bed. She was about to return to her work but felt a tug on her shirt. Looking down, the boy was still sleeping, but was clinging on her shirt. Sighing, Kagome got onto the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. The boy haven't had comfort for years, it was the less she can do for him.

**5 years later**

Inuyasha side-stepped the daggers and swung full force at Kagome. She reached down and aimed for a low kick but Inuyasha flipped backwards, avoiding it. The both of them was sweating from the sparring. Inuyasha was able to defend himself from all of her attacks. Beaming, Inuyasha stuck tetsusaiga out and pointed it at Kagome.

"How's that master? I finally caught up to you." Kagome narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I'll admit that you've grown, but-" Kagome flashes pass Inuyasha and did a round horse kick on his head. "You'll never reach to my level." She smiled down at the boy who was clinging onto his head from pain.

"Never let your guard down during a fight." Inuyasha scrowled at his master but got back on his feet.

"It's not over yet master. I'll beat you in the next round." Kagome smile dropped when she heard that. Unfortunly it was almost over. Inuyasha can now defend himself against the world, her job was finished. She had delay the chase of Naraku for 5 years and she surely couldn't bring a young boy along with her, the trail ahead was deadly. She did not want Inuyasha to face danger.

That night, Kagome knocked Inuyasha's on his head till he lost conciousness during a sparring. She then gathered him in her arms. She looked down from the high cliff, down at the beaming lights of civilization. Making sure to hide her face with a hood, she rushed down towards the lights. After 30minutes of running, Kagome slowed down in front of a door. Laying the unconsious sleeping boy down, she kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, until next time." Kagome smile sadly. She then rang the door bell and rush off.


	2. The reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Revenge or Love

Chapter 2: Reunion

**14 years later**

Kagome watched unfazed as the vampires circled around her. They were at an isolated building that was hidden in the dark night. She mentally counted there was approximately 10 or so of them eyeing with hunger in their eyes.

"A bit late for a little lady like you to be venturing in these parts of the town, isn't it?" asked one of the men unpleasantly, stepping forward as Kagome kept her ground. Kagome instantly recognized him and frowned. "Step any closer and you can kiss your family's jewel goodbye Kouga."

"Don't be like that babe." Kouga placed on a pout face when a dagger was inches away from his face. "Cut the chit-chat and get to the point." Kagome lowered her dagger downwards towards his waist showing that she would indeed cut it off. Kouga backed up a few steps.

"You see my dear princess, you've been a disturbance to Naraku's plan and he wants you dead. And I as your prince don't want to see that happen so it's up to me to stop you." Kouga sighed and put on his best begging face. "Why don't you just drop all this 'trying to kill Naraku' and come stay with me? He promised that he'll let you go."

Kagome's glared darkened. "You can tell Naraku to suck it. I am going to _kill_ him and there's nothing stopping that." After hearing that Kouga's face dropped to a more serious look. "Such a shame. Guys, finish her."

Kagome's eyes flashes dangerously as the group of vampires rushed towards her, her hands automatically reached to her pockets for her weapons but everyone froze when a loud crash echoed the area. A huge figure landed in front of Kagome with their back towards her. "Are you alright miss?" the man nudged her behind him so he covered her. Kagome stared stupidly at the back of the man's head then at the now broken window. Talk about a dramatic entrance.

"Too stun to talk huh, well don't worry maiden. I'll protect you." Kagome's eye twitched at the comment. She wasn't the one who needed help, he did. Judging by the scent on the man, it was clear that he was a normal mortal. Kagome was about to speak up but he was already gone with a flash. Kagome watched with astonishment. This so called mortal human was fast. The mysterious man took out his weapon and charged, granted they were low level vampires but still it was either miracle or pure luck that a human can kill even one, but here was one and the vampires were all going down one by one. Kagome watched with a bit of an amusement in her eyes. At least she didn't have to waste her energy with the low levels. It took about 3 minutes till all the vampires dropped down on the floor dead. Not bad.

The man turned around and faced her. "You alright? Not hurt are you?" Kagome shook her head and studying the man. He was most defiantly well built, face wasn't half bad either. Her examine on the body was interrupted when the sound of siren rang. Seconds later, the doors were slammed open with reporters and police rushed towards them. While most of the reporters made a beeline towards the man, polices approached Kagome.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am are you okay?" I nodded my head. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to that man over there."<p>

"Yes well you should thank your lucky stars that you were saved in time. What were you thinking? Coming in such a dangerous area alone?" I silently groaned. Being interrogated was so troublesome.

"Oh I'm sorry officer, I actually feel a little light headed at the moment. I think I need some air." I laid my forehead on my hand pretending to have a headache.

The officer nodded his head. "That's understandable, must be the shock from being attacked. We'll be back for the questioning later." I watched as the police now walked towards the man. Seeing that I'm free now, the reporters rushed towards me spilling nonstop questions at me.

"What is your name miss?"

"Can you tell us what exactly happened?"

"Have you fallen for him now that he rescued you?"

"Tell us, how it feels to be rescued by the young famous vampire slayer Inuyasha." That question got me thinking, Inuyasha…now why does that name sound oddly familiar. My eyes squinted when they started to take pictures with flash on. I looked elsewhere to avoid it and looked towards the ground, watching the police examine the dead vampires. Something was nagging at me, something was missing…I counted the dead bodies then narrowed my eyes, one was missing, Kouga. I scanned the building and finally landed my eyes on Kouga who was escaping through the window that the human crashed through. I should have known that he wasn't dead. Kouga was part of the elite part of vampires; he couldn't be taken down so easily. My attention was brought back to the reporters who were still persistent of interviewing me, I needed a distraction.

"How could I have fallen for Inuyasha, he just told me recently that he was gay." That sure caught all the reporters' attention. Their reaction was quite funny. I almost felt bad when they all ran towards Inuyasha shouting 'is it true? Are you coming out of the closest?' But I had other important matters to prioritize. Using my vampire speed, I jumped after Kouga and was surprised to see him waiting for me. "I'm not going to give up hunting Naraku, you can tell him that Kouga." He merely grinned at me. "And I'm not giving up on you princess Kagome. Just know I'll be back for you." A tornado eloped his body and disappeared.

_I was panting harshly as I ran as fast I could but stumbled on a tree root landing painfully on my face. A strong grip pulled me back on my feet and half dragged me. "Hurry Princess Kagome, we must make hast." I looked back at the flaming castle that was my home. "But mommy and daddy's still inside. Lady Kaede we got to go back and help the people, they're all in pain." I begged; Lady Kaede hesitated for a moment that was until we felt someone following us. Kaede tighten my grip and we both made a mad dash. I felt the hair on my neck rise as the intruders shorten the distance between us. _

"_We're almost there Kagome." I can also see it, the clearing area that was just merely a couple of yards away. I screamed when I felt something pierced my leg causing me to fall once again. Kaede tried to mend my injury but it was too late. We both felt the intruder near us. She took something out of her pocket and hung it around my neck. "Princess Kagome, ye must keep this in ye's procession at all time. Ye mother and father wanted ye to have this. It'll keep ye safe. Do ye understand?" I nodded my head panicky. She smiled at me then looked up. Kaede used her body to cover my small one. A huge shadow figure approached us._

"_Naraku! Ye will not get away from this."Naraku merely smirked and raised his sword up. "On the contrary I believe I did." He sliced her neck open in front of me. I watched speechlessly as her body dropped on the floor dead with her blood splattered on me. I clutched onto kaede's body and screamed while tears streamed nonstop._

"_Hehehe not to worry little princess, you'll follow the old hag, with your parents also." Naraku made to grab me but his hand burned where he tried to touch me at. He looked down at my necklace then growled._

"_A charmed pendant huh. No worries, I'll get you in due time princess." He turned around and I watched hopelessly at the killer of my people, family, everyone dear to me. I slowly got up_ _and shouted, "Naraku! I will get revenge, I will kill you!" My legs were shaking from fear but the feeling of anger gave me courage. Naraku stopped on his tracks for a second then continued to leave._

"_Just you wait Naraku!"_

I got up from my bed sweating, staring blankly at my ceiling. I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat of my forehead. I haven't had that nightmare in centuries. I got up and took a shower to clear my head up.

I decided to move into the city since Naraku and his posse has been spotted often in the area. These pass years, Naraku has successfully infiltrated all the villages and his new target is the cities.

After freshen up, I took the remote and turned on the television to get my mind out of the nightmare. The image flashed on showing the news channel.

"Yesterday at 11pm, vampire strikes again. Local resident was attacked but was lucky that our young vampire hunter was there to save the day. We are lucky to actually have a one on one interview with him today, so Inuyasha how are you?" There he was again, this Inuyasha guy. He must be pretty famous to be on the news. Something about him was giving me a weird vibe. I tried to shake the feeling off and continued listening to the interview.

"So tell us Inuyasha, can you tell us a little about your background and why did you decide to become a vampire slayer?

"To protect the people I care about from vampires. Also to get my revenge, my whole village and family were slaughtered by them and I vowed to never let that happen again."

"I'm sorry about your family." In the background, a series of awww was heard and some other comments such as 'we can make a family of our own together Inuyasha' courtesy of his fan girls.

"And your weapon?" The lady asked

"Tetsusaiga, a gift I received from my father before he was killed."

"Who taught you how to fight? Your fighting techniques are quite unique and different compared to the other vampire slayers."

"I was taught when I was little; I don't know exactly who my teacher was but I referred my teacher as master. If you're by any chance watching this master, haven't I grown? I bet I've even out grown you." Inuyasha smirked towards the camera.

I stared with a dumfound expression on my face. Inuyasha was _that _boy? The boy that I trained years ago? How the heck did I not noticed yesterday. Well isn't that a shocker. The boy has definitely experienced a grow spurt expectably with the ripped body. But there was no way will he ever outgrow me.

"So Inuyasha, there has been rumors spreading about you being gay? Is that true?" I laughed as Inuyasha started to stumble.

"N-no! No that is so not true. I am 100 percent straight, and still available ladies." The crowd in the background erupted with loud cheering when Inuyasha winked.

"Oh that's something new, that pendent hanging around your neck." The camera zoomed into the accessory, I walked closer to the television to get a closer look, and felt my blood run cold…well colder than usual. No it was impossible. My hands shot up to my neck and it was indeed empty. I swear I had it on last night.

"Oh this? Yeah it felt like it was calling out to me when I found it." Inuyasha started playing with the pendent that kaede had given to me centuries ago. I let go of the television realizing that I was crushing the device. I ran out of my apartment to the outside, wincing when the sun beamed down on me but ignored it. Taking a few sniffs at the air, I journeyed down the busy streets. I was going to get my necklace back, one way or another even if it means ripping Inuyasha's neck off.

A/N

I unconsicously switch the 3rd person writing to 1st opps XD


End file.
